Chelsea's Xmas Gift fic
by doryishness
Summary: A Gift fic for Chelsea for Xmas. Set during the yuleball. Not for any of you. Her only. So shoo. KrumChelseaherself
1. Chapter 1

Gift-Fic for my best friend, Chelsea!! It was meant as an X-mas gift. It was also originally written in hand, to be sent in a letter, but the awesomness that I am – the letter got burned up - so I wrote it the best I could here.

Merry Xmas Hun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I itch." Dory said flatly, flexing her shoulder blades and reaching over her shoulder to scratch her bare back. "Mum chose the WORST material for this gown. Honestly, I don't see why I couldn't have just bought my own." The auburn-haired girl complained loudly. The tall Slytherin girl was dressed in a torso fitting strapless dark green dress of her house colors, with silver pinstripes running down the length. At her waist, the skirt lightly flared out, skimming the floor. It was a tough fabric, but looked nice. On the mannequin at least. She wore a gaudy silver necklace with twisting chains, a dragon pendent in the middle of networking necklace strands.

"You look fine." Her best friend, Chelsea, assured. Dory gave her a withering look before returning to focusing on trying to scratch right in-between her shoulder blades. Automatically, Chelsea raised her hand and raked her fingernails across Dory's back in the right spot. Chelsea's soft curls draped over her shoulders and she brushed a strand from her face as she pushed her glasses further up her nose with a long slender finger.

"Thanks…" Dory murmured, stepping out of Chelsea's reach. Chelsea let her hand drop back down to her side with a distracted nod and "Mmhm." of acknowledgement. Her eyes scanned the decorated great hall of Hogwarts. It was the Yule ball, and the room looked unrecognizable. Frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if it was a different room entirely. In particular, her eyes were focused on a certain Durmstrang Champion dancing with some mud blood in a pink dress in the middle of the dance floor. She narrowed her eyes and gave a hiss of displeasure.

"What?" Dory asked, turning her head to her friend. She was in the middle of the accepting a glass of punch from her escort – she and Chelsea both had "escorts" not "dates"; as if anybody was good enough for them to be considered date-worthy. But it would have been un-cool to come alone. – as she tilted her head and studied Chelsea. She absentmindedly brushed a wisp of hair from her forehead, pushing back into her short but fancily done hair.

Chelsea sneered. "Why the hell did he choose to take some foul, ugly, genius-show off mud blood to the ball? Of all the girls to pick, honestly." She glared daggers at Hermione's back. Dory looked amused as she shoved the glass back to her escort.

"Want me to hex her?" She offered with a devious grin, drawing her wand out. "I'll give her buck teeth and a pig's head."

Chelsea shook her head. "Don't bother." She answered with a sigh. She rubbed one of her dark blue clothed arms as she stared wistfully at Krum. She wore a long dark blue velvet gown, with a v-shaped neck line, showing off teasing cleavage. Her sleeves clung to her arms before draping at the end, gold lining lace twining and twisting up her sleeved arms in a fancy fashion. Dory stared at her best friend for a silent moment before tucking her wand back into her dress (right in between her breasts. ;-D ) and stepping out in front of Chelsea and holding out her hand dramatically.

"Dance with me?" She giggled, dropping into a mocking bow. "I would be honored, my fair lady." Chelsea broke into a grin and took her hand, the two sweeping out onto the dance floor.

"Why, of course. The pleasure would be all mine." Chelsea giggled, mocking her back. Dory giggled and twirled as the Weird Sisters broke out into another fast beat. The music was loud, the type that teenagers loved the most. Dory nudged Chelsea, pointing up at several of the teachers standing up on their own raised platform.

She pointed to McGonagall's pained expression and yelled to Chelsea over the music, "If it's too loud, you're too old!" She laughed. Severus Snape, Igor Kakroff both standing stiffly, hands clasped behind their backs as they tried not to look tortured and murderous. Chelsea laughed as well and the girls continued to shake their bodies and toss their hair, occasionally twirling and "dancing" in a fashion that no adult over 30 even considered dancing.

----------------------------------------

Splitting it up into two parts. I still expect a review on both chaps, Chelsea! xD ;-D 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsea sat at one of the table's, catching her breath. The Weird Sisters never ran out of energy, the beats and fast music kept coming. Her hand was loosely wrapped around a damp glass, iced water condensation in the heat of the room from all the rocking bodies. Dory had disappeared a little earlier, after kicking her escort in the shins and hexing his face to break out in fur. Chelsea had no problems with her own escort. He was a well-off and polite 7th year slytherin boy, not too bad on the eyes either. She had danced with him for a number of songs, as well as a few other good-looking and popular boys. Finally, when her feet couldn't take anymore, he had led her to the table and fetched a glass of water. Another girl approached him, and he left Chelsea, obligated to dance with his younger sister, not that Chelsea really cared.

The crowds had dispersed as well as the night grew older. Young students had retreated to bed, already exhausted, while many older couples had snuck off to make out. Chelsea watched the crowds, trying not to roll her eyes and shake her head at Dumbledore waltzing with Professor McGonagall, to a song that even fit the style. What caught her eye though was the famous golden trio bickering across the hall. The mudblood Hermione and dirt poor, blood traitor Weasely were loudly going out at. Chelsea's lips curled in a smirk and she cocked an eyebrow as it ended with Hermione stomping out, Ron chasing after her and Harry sighing and trudging after the two as well.

Chelsea was feeling a little tired herself, but didn't want to leave, not without Dory at least. Her eyes were beginning to flutter shut as she sat at the table by herself. She was nearly nodding off when she felt a prescene step in front of her. Opening her eyes, she tilted her head up to look at the intruder and snarl at them, but the words were caught in her open mouth.

In front of her, Viktor Krum stood with an arm behind his back and the other holding out his hand to her. "May I 'ave this dance?" He asked in the sweetest and politest tone.

Chelsea gaped at him for a second before hesitantly placing her hand in his, agreeing with a slow and unsure, "Yes…" His strong closed around hers gently, as he whisked her out onto the dance floor. The Weird sisters were winding down, a slower song playing. Krum lightly placed one hand on the small of Chelsea's back, raising their clasped hands up in the proper stance. Chelsea rested her hand on his shoulder, staring into his warm chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at her gently as he led her around the room in twirls and waltz steps.

"You are a very good dancer." The champion complimented in his thick accent. "It's like dancing on a cloud with you." To be honest, Chelsea could barely feel her feet touching the floor as he smoothly and gracefully swept her around the room. She felt as if she could be dancing on the air.

"..Thank You…" Chelsea said softly, in an awed voice. She gave him her own small smile. "You dance almost like a dream." She said softly. Krum smiled and chuckled, bowing his head in thanks of the compliment.

They passed a corner of the room, and Chelsea glanced over Krum's shoulder to see her friend. In the dark corner, Dory was sided by either of the Weasly Twins, who were both grinning mischievously at her. Fred – Or George, Chelsea couldn't tell, - was holding mistletoe over her head, winking at her teasingly. On her other side, the other twin was holding another sprig of mistletoe out to her. Dory looked un-amused, and almost pissed, and Chelsea didn't miss as she snatched the small clump of mistletoe and shove it into George's mouth.

Chelsea had no idea how long they danced, but their dance lasted until the end of the ball. They had danced several different types, to different music, which had almost perfectly changed at the right moment to slow songs. Chelsea was severely disappointed for it to end. It was like waking up from an incredible dream, when it all ended, everything else seemed so…blah. He escorted to the entrance down into the dungeons.

"I had a 'vonderful time." He smiled, taking her hand and bending down to lightly kiss it. Chelsea blushed under the cover of the darkness and smiled back at him.

"I did too. Thank you. I had a wonderful night. You're…" Chelsea trailed off and ducked her head, smiling sheepishly. Krum tilted his head to catch the gaze with her eyes. He smiled, waiting patiently for her to finish. "Good luck with the second task. I'm rooting for you." Krum laughed and bowed.

"Thank you." He straightened, taller then the slytherin girl. "I hope I 'vill see you in the crowds. I hope you vill join me in celebration afterwards."

Chelsea looked up, breaking into a big smile. "I will. I'll be right at the front of the lines to see you." Krum smirked smugly, and then leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"Good Night." He saluted and bowed, before turning off and striding off to the open hall doors, to retreat to his ship for the night. Chelsea squealed inwardly to herself, and was able to keep from leaping for joy, instead, brushing her fingers against her lips where he had just kissed her.

"Well, you look happy." Came an amused voice from behind her. Chelsea whirled around to see Dory standing down on the steps, looking up at her with a cocked-eyebrow smirk. One hand was resting on her hip as she looked up knowingly at her friend. Her own hair was slightly messed up, lipstick smudged, her dress rumpled and her glasses were back on her face, as she had for-gone them for the ball.

"You look like you've had fun too." Chelsea smirked back down at her best friend, as she descended the stairs. Dory snickered, linking arms with Chelsea as they slowly made their way back to the Slytherin dorms. "Would it have had anything to do with the prankster twins?"

"Those GRYIFFENDORKS?" Dory gasped, and then scoffed, unconvincingly. Her voice was pretty sarcastic too, giving it dead away for Chelsea. "As if I would ever lower myself to such blood-traiterous and immature losers." Chelsea smirked as the secret entrance melted open in front of them and they crossed the common room, retreating into their own dorm room.. "But Krum is pureblooded. AND Rich. AND handsome. You made a fine catch." Dory winked at Chelsea, as she sprawled across her bed.

Chelsea only chuckled to herself as she slipped her gown over her head, Dory turning to chatter and gossip about other things. Krum was indeed her fine catch….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Check out my bullshitted end!!

Okay, so I know the grammar and spelling and everything is, liekomg so awful. Don't bother telling me. This is for Chelsea only, and she doesn't care about it. So fuck the rest of you.

So merry x-mas Chelsea. Love ya 3


End file.
